


Psychology, Part II

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Psychology [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Conditioning, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Luci Is A Little Shit, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Obedience, Psychology, Sort Of, Submission, briefly, guess what there's smut, oh boy, ps there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Lucifer has some fun with his newly conditioned slave.Author: Chris
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Psychology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591519
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Psychology, Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inhumane_but_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhumane_but_human/gifts).

> This is for Inhumane_but_human. You are a sick fuck. (It's okay, so am I)

It had been a month since Lucifer’s first experiment with Sam was successful. The boy was completely and utterly spellbound, falling under Lucifer’s control more and more each “tutoring” session.

Lucifer had ordered Sam to wear a butt plug this class. Not just any butt plug, either – a specific one that he had bought. It was a remote-controlled, vibrating butt plug. Lucifer was controlling it, of course, from him desk.

He’d also ordered Sam not to be embarrassed to make noise, so the entire classroom knew that Sam was fucking himself open.

It was hard to keep their… ah, “relationship” a secret, so they just didn’t. Everyone knew Lucifer and Sam were fucking. But no one knew the details.

“I don’t know what you’re all looking at,” Lucifer told the class. Everyone was, obviously, looking at Sam. “Get back to work.”

For Sam, “work” was code for _please Lucifer_. And Sam knew that to please Lucifer, he’d have to be a good boy. So Sam said, “Yes, sir,” stood up and walked over to Lucifer, draping himself in his professor’s lap and sucking on his neck.

“Fuck,” Lucifer groaned. “That’s not what I meant. Not here, Sam. Not here.”

Sam looked confused. He looked at Lucifer with big eyes. “Sir?” he questioned.

“Go back to your seat,” Lucifer whispered, “and see me after class.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam whispered back. He stood up, all eyes on him, and went to his seat. It was as if he didn’t notice the stares, the whispers. And he didn’t. Because only Lucifer mattered, and pleasing Lucifer, and being good for Lucifer. Sam worked very hard to be a good little slave.

Yet he still somehow maintained high grades. Probably because it was an order from Lucifer.

Sam stayed back when class let out. He sat in his seat watching Lucifer for any sign of an order.

“Sam,” Lucifer said.

Sam perked up. “Sir?”

“Take off your clothes and come here,” Lucifer ordered, taking off his own clothes.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, stripping immediately. He walked over to Lucifer, cock slick with precome.

“Good slave,” Lucifer murmured, and Sam whimpered. Lucifer ran his hand down Sam’s back, making him shiver with delight. “You just love being fucked by me, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir. I live for it,” Sam replied. “Please, fuck me today.”

“Oh, I will, darling. Don’t you worry your perky little ass about it.” He gave Sam’s rear a hard slap, and Sam’s cock jerked. Lucifer laughed. “I’m going to go in raw,” he said.

“Raw?” Sam’s expression faltered, and for a split second, he looked like he had snapped out of it.

“You are very turned on by the idea of me going in raw,” Lucifer said quickly, and Sam’s eyes fell half-shut as he moaned.

“Yes, sir. So horny,” Sam agreed. He reached down to touch himself.

“I want you to touch yourself until you almost have to come. Then you may not touch yourself anymore,” Lucifer ordered. He sat back to watch.

“Yes, sir.” A few gasps and grunts later, Sam had almost reached his climax. With a pained look in his eye, he took his hand away. He twitched. “Please, sir, may I come?” he asked.

Lucifer laughed. “No, you may not.” He laid down. “You will line your hole up with my dick and sink down on it without stopping,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said obediently. He walked over to Lucifer, lined himself up, and with a painful hiss he lowered himself. Tears fell from his eyes.

“No crying,” Lucifer ordered. “You feel nothing but pleasure.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, the tears stopping immediately. He moaned loudly. “Oh, sir, you feel so good.”

“Now you will bounce at a slow pace, hitting your prostate every time,” Lucifer said. “But you still may not come.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam groaned. He slowly went up, then down, and his eyes rolled back as his sweet spot was hit. “Sir! Fuck,” he said, and he went up again.

His dick twitched every time, and when it started to turn blue, Lucifer said, “You may come.”

Sam came with a scream, but he did not stop moving up and down. He was not told to stop. He kept moaning, climax building again as his prostate was hit over and over without fail.

“Now, go fast,” Lucifer said. “Fast and hard. I want you to bounce like your life depends on it.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said. And he obeyed. His life was all about obeying, after all. He felt so good when he obeyed.

“Such a good pet,” Lucifer groaned out. “I’m going to come.”

“Come inside me, please,” Sam begged. A few weeks earlier, Lucifer had conditioned him to enjoy that sensation.

So Lucifer came, and Sam moaned. “Fuck, Sam,” Lucifer breathed. “How close are you?”

“So close, sir,” Sam said. “Please let me come again. I’m such a good slave. Please let me come.”

“You’re a very good slave,” Lucifer agreed, “but I am not pleased.”

Sam frowned. “Sir, forgive me. How do I fix it?”

“Get off of me and fuck your ass with your own fingers. That will please me,” Lucifer said.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said. He wiggled off of Lucifer and practically rammed his fingers up inside himself. He pumped them in and out vigorously, moaning and thrusting onto his own hand.

Lucifer watched, rubbing himself as he watched his favorite student work himself to climax. “You’re so good,” he complimented, and Sam’s hips bucked. “Would my little pet like to come now?”

“Yes, please,” Sam rasped. “Sir, please.”

“When you come, you will fall more under my control,” Lucifer said.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said.

“What a good slave you are. Come for me.”

Sam came with a cry, his mind fading away even more as obeying Lucifer became his life purpose. “Thank you, sir. You’re so good to me, sir.”

“Yes, I am,” Lucifer nodded. “Next class I see you, I want you to touch yourself in front of everyone. Now go, get some rest.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said. “Thank you, sir.” And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a VIP pass to Hell? Satan, give me a shoutout pls


End file.
